


【凛泉】夏日与轻纱与濑名泉

by MJ_Poison



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ_Poison/pseuds/MJ_Poison
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi
Kudos: 2





	【凛泉】夏日与轻纱与濑名泉

盛夏，一个让大部分人都提不起劲的季节。

濑名泉尤其如此，无论是过强的紫外线对皮肤造成的威胁还是使衣物变得湿黏的不断渗出的汗液，都使人心烦意乱。

而他却不得不在这样的天气里出门——还把自己遮得严严实实——为了防止自己被周围人认出来造成麻烦，是作为知名模特的基本素养。

其实完全没必要这样做，现在的他在外人看来，不过是一位身材高挑面容姣好的女性罢了。

没错，女性。

受迫于高中时期好友兼现任炮友朔间凛月的强烈要求，他不得已换上对方早准备好的一套女装。沉重的假发刚套上头，怕热的男人就迫不及待地想吧它扯下来，硬是耐着十二分性子忍住了。

虽说濑名泉童模出身，被要求换上女装的机会也不是从没有过，但他从那一袋子衣物中抽出一条女式内衣时嘴角还是忍不住抽了抽。也不知熊君又觉醒了什么变态属性。

他到凛月家的距离并不算远，却走得十分难熬，假发早被汗水打湿，一绺一绺粘上脸颊和脖颈，甚至能清楚地感受到带着咸味的液体顺着脊背的线条蜿蜒而下，一路滑进被贴身衣物包裹着的隐秘地带。

总算到了，濑名泉撩一把长发，拨开恼人的纤维丝，按响了炮友家的门铃。

“欢迎光临，小——啊呀。”出来迎接的人依旧是半眯着眼一副永远睡不醒的样子，却在看清来人模样后眼皮向上掀了几分，“我就说小濑打扮成这样绝对很合适，真不愧是我。”

身后发出咔嗒一声上锁的声音的同时濑名泉被抵在门板上接吻，费力推开按着自己后脑的人却正面迎上疑惑的目光，“太急了熊君，刚出了一身汗，先让我去洗个澡啊？”

“诶——”换来的是拖长音的不情愿，“等下还会出更多汗的啦，而且”拉起对方的手拽进卧室“难得小濑今天这么漂亮，不马上吃掉就太可惜了哦。”

事已至此，多说无益。嫌弃了一路的碍事的假发被一把扯下，两人滚到床上继续方才被打断的吻。舌尖与舌尖共舞，在彼此的口腔中舔舐，搅弄。相识许久，仅存的一点羞耻心早被时光洪流冲走，便隔着衣物在对方身上煽起风点起火。

还未伸手便能感到硬热物事顶上大腿，濑名泉抬膝磨蹭两下，望向近在咫尺的脸，眼神写满挑衅——今天这么快就硬了？等下可别太快。凛月正面接下战书，也只是将眼角再弯出几分勾人的笑意。

小濑才是，已经这么精神了。夏装的轻薄纱裙什么都遮不住，反而更加凸显出挺翘的轮廓，伸手覆住顶端揉弄两下，便有液体渗出来在浅米色的丝质面料上染出深色湿痕。

掀开堆叠着荷叶边的上衣，内里隐藏的是相当的惊喜。“没想到小濑居然真的会这么穿着过来，就像真正的女孩子一样，好可爱。”濑名泉支起上半身想把衣服拉回去，反被整件脱下。他本就肤色白皙，此时上身只着一件内衣的情景太过糟糕，以至稍一低头就能看到两颗可怜地立在空荡荡罩杯里的发红乳粒。凛月凑上前在颈子上吮几个红印，顺便更好观赏这幅景象。

撒娇般蹭着颈窝，慵懒性感的嗓音在耳边低声央求，“小濑自己解开后扣好不好？这么复杂的东西老爷爷不会用啦~”

却被无情拒绝，“我可不信熊君在我之前没跟别人做过，这点小事都做不好的男人是不会受欢迎哦。”濑名泉看破又说破，凛月也不觉尴尬，只将手绕至背后一勾，便挑开整排扣子，动作熟练无比。

想扯下内衣的手被阻止，凛月贴着小腹滑进堪堪挂在身上的杯罩，食指和中指夹起一边乳珠搓弄，将小小一颗玩得充血挺立，连带着下面都更翘了些。

“我先帮小濑去一次吧？”明明可以从上面脱掉的东西非要掀开裙摆，恶趣味不言而喻。凛月咬着内裤边向下拉，将那一根完全暴露在空气中。张口含住柱头，舌面覆上顶端，吸去汩汩流出的清液，并试图含进更多。顶到喉咙时凛月做了个吞咽的动作，激得濑名泉脱了力。口腔里温热湿润的触感像是泡在温泉里，时间久了就会发昏，现下正是如此。意图拉开凛月的手临时转为按向自己，濑名泉忍不住抽送的动作，尽数释放在凛月口中。

满口腥膻倒不觉得恶心，凛月开口任由白浊顺着舌尖流到掌心，借粘稠液体并起两指探向最为私密的那处小口。

进入的过程并不很顺利，果然仅靠精液是不足以充当润滑。指尖在穴口涂抹一圈，凛月翻身去床头找出润滑剂。

“嘶……”买来就每天待在空调房一角的液体有些冰凉，倒在燥热的躯体上刺激尤甚，手指蘸着润滑顶开顶开禁闭的小口，凛月低头咬上被冷落的另一边乳头，故意吸出啧啧水声，用虎牙戳弄紧闭的小缝，手上动作也毫不懈怠，轻车熟路摸到敏感腺点，对准那出反复按压，濑名泉才刚释放过的性器又有了抬头的趋势。

试图并拢双腿掩盖生理反应却被身上人发现，凛月单手压住一边膝盖逼濑名泉敞得更开，好“小濑不乖，已经这么有感觉了就不要藏起来，再给我看看更多色气的小濑。”

扩张进行得差不多，凛月示意濑名泉翻过身，解下裤子挺身进入。与以往不同的是，濑名泉仍身着下裙，交合处掩盖在层层叠叠的轻纱下。上身倒是已不着寸缕，凛月的视角刚好能看到延伸至裙内的，优美的脊背线条。手指自上而下划过，于尾椎处轻揉，便能引起一阵敏感的轻颤。凛月一手揽过濑名泉腰际，胸膛与脊背箱贴，小幅度向内顶弄。

唇舌笼住左耳，来回舔舐耳廓，凛月感到身下突然被绞紧，恶劣地将带着笑意的热气呼入耳孔，“小濑的耳朵很敏感来着，这样很舒服？下面紧紧咬着我喔？”

“唔…熊君吵死了…嗯…明知故问的事，就不要说出来啊……啧你今天是没吃饭吗！”濑名泉扭头避开凛月对他耳朵的玩弄，只留下一头银灰色的卷毛。

猝不及防被翻过身，凛月双手撑在濑名泉身边露出危险的笑容，“都被小濑这么说了，老爷爷也无法置之不理呢~”抽送陡然加快，逼出身下人一声惊喘，凛月张口露出较常人更尖的虎牙，在濑名泉颈侧咬了个力道稍重的牙印。

性器退到只剩个头部又深深没入，凛月找准了前列腺有些发狠地顶弄。被龟头抵着重重摩擦的快感实在太过，濑名泉毫无防备地再次泄出，二人小腹上尽是一片湿黏。

“小濑好色情，居然只靠后面就去了，果然穿着裙子比较有感觉吗？”凛月伸手将沾上的精液抹下，放到唇边舐去，“嘛不过我也快了，小濑再等一会哦。”

加快的频率预示着性事的尾声，濑名泉推搡着拒绝中出，于是在嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨声中被射在腿间。

一个吻彻底结束方才发生的一切，二人回过神才发现周围的狼藉，受灾最严重的理所当然是那条纱裙，被不知是谁的精液浸了个透。疲惫上涌导致无人愿意动弹，干脆躺着先睡他一觉。

“小濑。”

“嗯？”

“下周，我很期待喔。”


End file.
